minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is a lush world located in the Arcus system of the Minecraftian galaxy. It is the homeworld of the famed Arcadian regiment. History Early Colonization Arcadia was colonized in 8000 AS along with multiple other star systems at the start of the Age of Galactic Expansion. Unlike most of the other colonies, Arcadia was colonized with a starting population of 50 thousand, all of which were volunteers. Breaking Away from the UHG Though the colonists were loyal to the UHG, they were cut off from their distant leaders when multiple colonies violently broke away from the UHG. After the breakaway, many of the newly arriving colonist and supply ships were forced to immediately turn back, cutting Arcadia off from their off-world friends. Isolated from the rest of the UHG, the people of Arcadia now had to rely upon themselves if they were to survive. They began spreading to the rest of the Arcus system, and within a few centuries, their population rose from the tens of thousands to several million. The Forceful Crusade With the loss of long-distance communication, Arcadia was unable to call for a reclamation fleet to help them. As a result, they were taken by the Confederacy and thus forced to pay a tithe for their citizenship. Bombardment Some time during the war, the Arcus system was invaded by trillions of mobs under the command of the notorious general Meramus Creptoram. The commodore of the Confederate fleet was forced to bombard the system with nukes, or else he and his entire crew would face trial for insubordination. Every planet in the system was then purified, killing millions of humans and trillions of mobs. Very few people managed to escape Arcadia. These survivors fled to the UHG for protection, and were recruited by the colonial defense force. The Arcadian regiment would be one of the few military regiments to receive full respect from the Citizens Council. Re-colonization The Arcadian survivors began recruiting various colonial marines and training them in the arts of the original Arcadian marines. They would become the most honorable regiment in the entire UHG, so much that the Citizens Council even pushed for Arcadia's re-colonization. Arcadia was fully habitable by the end of the war. Physical Description Topography and Climate The planet's surface appears to vary, much like Minecraftia or Earth. However, it stays very temperate most of the year, the warmest climates being that of rainforests. Other than that, it is filled with mostly temperate grasslands and forests. There is a wide variety of terrain types, including flat grasslands, rolling hills, and rocky mountains covered in forests as far as the eye can see. From space, the surface of the planet is a very lush green with bright blue oceans. However, after its bombardment, much of the surface, save for the oceans, was reduced to a barren desert. At least a trillion mobs were present on the surface before the bombardment. Most of these mobs died, with the only survivors escaping into the seas. These mobs evolved into completely new aquatic species, and were thus the only creatures that thrived prior to re-terraforming. Military Regiment Arcadia is the homeworld of the famed Arcadian marines, a thousands-strong regiment known for vicious guerrilla warfare tactics and environment-resistant troops. However, with Arcadia's relatively low population, many times the regiment must recruit soldiers from more populated worlds, and put them through their usual training methods. Category:Worlds Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Union Canon Category:Minecraftian Union Planets